1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates generally to network computer systems, such as client-server computer systems. More particularly, a technique is provided for emulating sound of one network computer on a remote network computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer networks comprise a broad array of personal computers, servers, and network devices, which communicate with one another for sharing resources. Many of these network computers and devices require hardware configuration, software installation, and various other maintenance and management procedures. Network managers typically provide these management procedures on-site. However, the current trend is to provide more of these procedures via remote management tools, particularly for headless servers and network devices. Headless devices generally refer to devices lacking user interaction components, such as a monitor, a keyboard, and a mouse. Remote management tools are particularly useful for network management, because these remote tools improve repair efficiency and reduce equipment downtime for the various network components.
Remote management tools allow a user, such as a network manager, to interact remotely with another network computer or device via the network. For example, the remote user may interact with a server to initiate a boot process for the user's computer, to obtain a desired file from a file system on the remote server, or to execute a variety of other software applications. Servers often comprise a variety of network management hardware and software, such as Internet server hardware and software. Unfortunately, existing remote management tools provide very limited interaction with the network management hardware and software. For example, existing remote management tools do not provide sound corresponding to the network management hardware and software operating on the remote server. In many situations, the sound produced by the network management hardware and software may signal critical events or convey important information for effective use of the hardware and software.
Accordingly, the present technique addresses the foregoing problems by providing an interface capable of reproducing sound generated by a server's hardware and software on a remote device.